


What Can Forgiveness Get You

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of thinking and talking, Harry Potter decides to forgive Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Forgiveness Get You

Harry Potter sat alone at the edge of the astronomy tower, just like he did every night. He would come here to be alone, and to think, but also to speak with Sirius and his parent’s. He was feeling let down and disillusioned with his life, with the people around him, with just about everything.

It all started for Harry when he lost his godfather, but it only got worse after that, mainly due to the old man who it seems likes to play god with people’s lives. Albus Dumbledore thought it fitting to tell him about some prophecy made by a quack of a teacher and Harry realises that the old man won’t listen to anyone or anything, he believes in the prophecy and he expects Harry to take his word for it. Harry didn’t, but he knew it was no use arguing with the headmaster, so he sat and listened but he had made up his own mind. 

Harry also heard about these lessons that Dumbledore planned to give him, he thought finally, it was about time he learned more so he could fight Voldemort. Harry’s first so called lesson showed him that nothing much had changed, the lessons turned out to be watching memories all to do with Voldemort. Harry thought they were interesting enough but nothing in them would help Harry fight such a powerful and evil wizard.

‘You know Sirius, I think the old man has finally lost it,’ Harry stared up at the sky, at the dog star, ‘He tells me I’m full of love and that’s what will win the war. Doesn’t he realise I don’t love anyone, I never have. We were beginning to get close but we never really got to spend any time together. Sure I feel something for my parent’s, but how can I love someone when I don’t know them or remember them. No, I’ll stick with what I said, Albus Dumbledore has no idea, he’s a loony as some of the people in insane asylums.’

Harry kept staring at the twinkling star, he sometimes thinks Sirius can hear him, maybe his parent’s could as well.

‘But the main reason I came here tonight is a bit different than every other night. After watching those memories of Voldemort I realised we had very similar childhoods. He went one way, the evil way, I went the other and only because I didn’t want to be anything like the Dursley’s. When I finally found out I was a wizard and about my parent’s, and who Voldemort was, I didn’t want to be anything like him. But now even though I’ll never be evil or dark, we still have a lot in common, especially about how we lived when we were kids.’

‘I knew right from wrong mainly because I got to see how wrong the Dursley’s were. I saw some good kids at school, some of the teachers were kind to me, some weren’t, all thanks to the Dursley’s. So I knew what was right and what was wrong, I knew that even being polite might not always get me what I want, mostly it didn’t when it came to the Dursley’s, but I just felt good about myself when I used my manors. Silly I know, but it did make me feel good.

‘What all this comes down to is that Voldemort had a worst childhood than I did, from early on he learned he couldn’t trust adults, he also couldn’t trust the other children since they would pick on him for being different. A lot of the adults around me when I was young were nasty, they refuse to see past the lies they had been told, to see what was right in front of their faces. Kids were the same, they tricked me often until I ended up being beaten by Dudley and his gang. I know those kids pretended to like me just so they wouldn’t get the shit kicked out of them, so I can’t blame them, not really. But like with Voldemort, I learned to be cautious, wary especially of adults.

‘Coming here to Hogwarts showed me that I was right to be wary, again the adults weren’t to be trusted. There were too many lies, too many secrets and too much of everyone was out to get whatever they could and they didn’t care who they had to hurt to achieve that.

‘It’s strange really, I could have decided to go the same way as Voldemort and apart from what I said earlier that I didn’t want to be like the Dursley’s. I really have no idea why I haven’t just given in and said enough, use my magic to get a decent life. I could never kill, not intentionally even if I feel that some people would be better off dead. I don’t know, but even if this war ends, I’m not sure this world will get any better

‘I decided one thing, whether the war is going or not, I don’t want to live or work in the magical world. Naturally I will have to wait until I’m seventeen, that way I can use my magic as long as muggles don’t see it, but I will live and work in the muggle world. I wish I could leave now, I really do, but I have to wait.

‘Another decision I’ve made, which will probably shock all of you that have died because of the wars. Well, as hard as is to believe, but after comparing my childhood and Voldemort’s childhood, I decided that the world, muggle and magical world is to blame for the way he is. So what I’m trying to say, mum, dad, Sirius, well,’ Harry put his hand over his scar while he thought of the man that turned evil all because of the way he was treated as a child, something that could have turned Harry into someone liked the dark lord.

‘Sorry I’m probably going to disappoint you, but I forgive Voldemort. I know the reasons why he is the way he is and all it took was one thing or I could have been the same. He never felt like anyone cared about him, he wasn’t shown that someone cared. The Dursley’s might have hated me, but I was shown I was someone worth knowing. Some of the teachers and neighbours had shown me they did care. 

‘I wonder if I should write to Voldemort and tell him I forgive him, I’m sure he would get a laugh out of that. Laughter makes you feel good, maybe it would help him,’ Harry grinned at the thought of being able to make Voldemort feel happy, he lowered his hand from his scar but he still couldn’t help thinking about what Voldemort would think if he heard that Harry Potter forgave him.

At a large manor, the death eaters were all standing waiting for their orders from their lord. They knew the plans were for a big raid of some type, but they were used to waiting until the last minute to be told. He did not want to give the other side a chance to interfere. Lord Voldemort was wary of spies, so he trusted no one.

They all stood straight as their lord stepped down away from his golden chair, then he stopped in mid-step. Everyone in the room was curious as to why, also what was their lord thinking. Within seconds their lord began to laugh, hysterically, he kept laughing and all the death eaters could do was watch while the dark lord trying to control himself, while he tried to breathe through his laughter. 

A loud maniacal laugh sent shock waves around the room, ‘Potter,’ the dark lord yelled, then he dropped to the ground. Bellatrix was the first to reach him.

‘He’s dead,’ Bellatrix whispered.

Without being seen, two death eaters snuck away from the others, one headed to the ministry, one headed to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter who had felt a surge of pain through his scar before falling onto his back, after a couple of minutes he finally sat up and looked around.

‘What the bloody hell…’ Harry put his hand to his scar, but for the first time in his life he couldn’t feel it, ‘I felt Voldemort, he was happy then he screamed my name before the pain. Now, now I don’t feel anything, not him, not the pain and not my scar,’ Harry stared up at the dog star and saw something he never expected to see. Three groups of stars, one in the shape of a dog, one in the shape of a stag and one in the shape of a doe.

While Harry stared at the stars that were his family, he felt it, he felt what they were trying to relay.

‘Voldemort is dead,’ Harry grinned then he began to laugh, ‘Bloody hell.’

Harry lay back but kept his eyes on the group of stares. He thought about what would happen now. Would Dumbledore believe he was dead since Harry didn’t kill him, sort of. His parent’s and Sirius believe it was him, because he forgave him, Harry had no idea why that would work, not that he really cared. Voldemort was dead, it would mean the end of the war even if the death eaters might cause a problem. He went back to thinking about Dumbledore and how he believed the prophecy and part of the prophecy said one had to die at the hand of the other. 

‘Dumbledore would take that literal, that I would literally have to stand in front of him and kill him, so even if it was me as you three believe, he won’t believe it. No, he will want me to believe he’s just disappeared again but one day he will return, then it will be up to me, again.’

Harry shook his head, ‘Not going to happen, but I can’t let him know that I know the truth. I will play along, in some ways, but since I am sixteen I can legally leave home and since I’ve done my O.W.L.s I don’t have to return here. No, it’s time to get away from him and his lies, or his half-truths, but not until the end of the year. The last day I will send one of the school owls with a note for the Dursley’s, telling them I will never be returning. I have the rest of the year to figure out how to apparate properly. I did okay with the instructions, I’m sure I can work it out. I can get to Hogsmeade, slip my cloak on then disappear. I only have to hide for two months then I’m officially an adult, he can’t make me do anything, even if he can’t now, he will try.

Harry looked up with the stars flashed again, he knew that his parent’s and godfather were telling him things, this time he could see the shape of Dumbledore, the long beard and hair is a dead giveaway, then there is a coffin.

‘So Dumbledore’s dying, is it to do with his hand?’ the stars flashed again, ‘How long?’ the stars flashed three times, ‘Does that mean three years?’ the stars didn’t do anything, ‘Three months?’ they flashed, ‘Then I only have to put up with him until then. I wonder if he will try to get others to convince me, like Mad-eye. I wonder if Moony will believe me,’ Harry smiled as the stars flashed again, ‘Thanks,’ he grinned.

‘Okay, that’s one thing, what about the ministry, will they be told that Voldemort is dead? Probably not, but if they did then they will probably say it was them that did it, not that I care because then I won’t get any more attention.

‘One more problem, Ginny Weasley and how she is trying to get my attention, but also how my so called best friends seem to be pushing me towards her, never going to happen. If I say I wasn’t interested then Ron will say something stupid like “What, isn’t my sister good enough for the-boy-who-lived,’ Harry chuckled, ‘Yep, that’s Ron, and Hermione, she will try to argue and use logic as to why I should date Ginny, she will even go as far by saying date her then prove it won’t work.

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I will not be giving in to them, I can tell them but words don’t seem to always work on them. It won’t work on Ginny, I’ve been ignoring her even walking away while she was talking, trying to tell her he wasn’t interested in listening to anything she has to say. No, I need something else to really get through to them that I am not interested in Ginny Weasley in any way.’

Harry saw the stars of his father and Sirius flash, they looked like men then looked like their animagus again.

‘Are you telling me to become an animagus?’ Harry saw the stars flash again, he grinned, ‘It would help get away from them annoying me all the time, I could also escape easier at Hogsmeade. Okay, I will learn, the room of requirement will give me the books I need and a place to practice. But the room will also help if I do something wrong. Okay, I’ve got plans, first is making sure the old man doesn’t figure out I know the truth, but I only have to worry about him for the next few months. Second apparition and third animagus, but I also have to make them understand that I’m not interested in Ginny. Maybe I could finally get around to telling Luna I like her, I never wanted to put her in danger. The moment I dated anyone Voldemort would have found out and tried to use that person. But he’s gone, so I can say something, I just don’t know if she likes me. I suppose I won’t know until I talk to her.’

Harry got up, he stared up at the stars again, ‘Thanks, it’s good to know you are watching out for me, and giving me advice that I can trust. Right now, you three are the only ones I trust,’ he smiled as the stars flashed even brighter, ‘I’ll talk to you again soon.’

Harry left the astronomy tower, he still had an hour to go before curfew so he decided to head to the room of requirement. As he turned into that corridor he smiled, Luna was sitting on the floor reading a book.

‘Hi.’

‘Hello Harry, I came here because I got a feeling you needed to talk to me.’

‘I do actually, let’s go into the room,’ Harry smiled then helped Luna to her feet. He walked past the wall three times then opened the door that appeared, he let Luna go in first then he closed the door after him.

‘This is nice, do you change the room to look like this often?’

‘When I need somewhere private to go, usually it’s so I can study without all the noise or annoying people.’

Harry sat on the sofa, he thought Luna might sit in the other one but she sat beside him then held his hand.

‘So what did you need to see me about?’

‘Well, you see,’ Harry blushed a little, ‘I like you.’

‘I like you too Harry.’

‘I know, but I mean I like you, more than a friend.’

‘Yes, I know and I like you more than a friend.’

‘Really?’

Luna smiled, ‘Really.’

‘Great, then will you be my girlfriend?’

‘Of course, so let’s snog since we are a couple.’

Harry grinned then he kissed Luna, at first it was a small kiss, he wasn’t sure if Luna would want a full on snog, but she grabbed him and snogged him, a full on passionate kiss.

Harry walked Luna to Ravenclaw tower, they kissed again, surprising a few students who were trying to get back before curfew. Harry and Luna ignored everyone, they snogged, said goodnight, he waited until his girlfriend entered her house rooms before he slipped his cloak on. He check the map as he walked away, he would stop occasionally just to make sure Snape or Filch wasn’t around. He made it to Gryffindor tower, gave the password to a sleeping fat lady then pulled the cloak off before stepping into the common room.

‘Hey Harry, join us,’ Ginny called.

‘No,’ Harry walked past and up the stairs to the boys dorm rooms, he grabbed his bathroom bag and headed for a shower.

‘You didn’t have to sound so harsh Harry.’

‘Yeah, I did, I’ve told her I’m not interested Ron, she doesn’t listen. Well, by tomorrow she’ll hear I have a girlfriend, the one I’ve liked for a long time. So I hope now you will stop bugging me,’ Harry stepped into the shower stall, turned the water on and let the water run down his body.

‘Who is she?’

‘You’ll find out tomorrow as well,’ Harry said but kept his eyes closed, ‘Now let me relax, I don’t want anything spoiling my good mood.’

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk listening to Severus, he found it impossible and he didn’t want to believe. He knew what the prophecy said, it had to be by Harry’s hand. So whether Harry caused it somehow, he was here, at Hogwarts, not near Voldemort.

‘So what do we do?’

‘Let’s just play it by ear Severus, for all we know one of his souls will re-join him. I’m sure you will feel your mark burn if he returns.’

Severus pulled up his sleeve, ‘It’s gone Albus, that means his souls are also gone. Before, the souls were still here that is why the mark was only faded, not disappeared.’

‘But the prophecy states that either must die at the hand of the hand.’

‘In a way he did, it was caused by the boy. You take that prophecy too literal Albus, he still killed him that’s what you should be focusing on. Now I did see a mask person leave just as I did, and we always believed there was a spy for the minister. We might not be able to keep this quiet, not if they decide the world should know.’

‘And you never found out who that person was?’

‘No, I never spoke to them, they were about average height, I did see a bit of brown hair, that’s it. I think we should celebrate, this is finally over and this time it’s for good. Maybe we can finally move on.’

‘Yes, you can Severus, but it is too late for me. If he really is gone then I could use this time to make up to those that I hurt to keep my plans in order.’

‘Are you talking about the boy?’

‘He is the main one, yes, I knew his life with the muggles would be hard and I know he does not like me or trust me anymore, I cannot blame him for that. I explained, but he never responded so he might not care if I apologise for my decisions about his life. I would still like you to keep an eye on him, the death eaters might decide to take care of him, and the easiest way is to have one of the students here do the deed.’

‘I will keep an eye on them, but I doubt they will want to get caught now that their master is dead. Some will naturally cause problems, but I believe people like Lucius will begin to get back in with people at the ministry. Have you told Minerva yet?’

‘No, but now, if he is gone I should so she will be prepared since she will be sitting in this seat sooner than she thought. There’s also a chance that the governors might decide to bring in someone new. They will not do what Cornelius did, but we still have no idea who they might bring in if they decide to overlook Minerva for the job. What of you Severus, will you remain at Hogwarts?’

‘No, once you go then I will.’

‘I always thought you would leave if you survived. Well, all I can do is hope you find what you’re looking for, you, like many others deserve the life you want. So if he is truly gone then it’s time to look towards your future.’

‘I plan to do exactly that, make sure Minerva knows she will need to find another teacher,’ Severus looked once more at the man who had saved his life. He may not have agreed with Albus about many things he did, but he did keep him alive.

At the department of mysteries, a golden orb exploded, a few of the workers looked up. When they saw it was the replica orb of the one that had been destroyed during a fight with Harry Potter and his friend and some death eaters, they realised that for the orb to destroy itself meant that it had finally been fulfilled. One of the workers who had been helping restore the hall of prophecy headed out to get the statement ready that would tell the world the following day that the prophecy about Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter has finally played out. He had no idea what happened, just that the prophecy was fulfilled.

Inside Riddle manor the few remaining death eaters began to lose consciousness, one rat tried to scurry away before he was crushed under the weight of another. Within minutes those death eaters were dead, but one by one every death eater who had been loyal to Lord Voldemort had died, all but Severus Snape who had renounced his old lord and his loyalty oath. The vow he made to Albus Dumbledore had overridden the pledge Severus had made to the dark lord. Some of the Slytherin’s had also collapsed before dying, but some seventh year students from other houses had also died.

In another section of the department of mysteries, the archway to the veil of death flashed brightly, lighting up the room until it was impossible to see. When the light finally faded a man lay on the floor in front of the veil. Two unspeakable’s went to the man, when they saw him they knew how he had come to be here, which would shock the magical world. It also told the two men that the person responsible for the man going through the veil in the first place must be dead.

The heads of house, the headmaster and the matron of Hogwarts had gathered all the deceased in the hospital wing before they contacted the aurors. They had locked down the owlery so students could not send any letters, not until they knew what was going on.

Harry woke early the following morning, he dressed, grabbed his bag and hurried from Gryffindor tower. He headed towards Ravenclaw tower to wait for his girlfriend, he wanted to sit with her during breakfast, Luna was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

‘Two seventh year ravens died last night, but I heard that almost all the seventh year Slytherin’s died, along with five Hufflepuffs, a sixth year and four seventh years. Did anyone die in Gryffindor?’

‘Not that know of, I’m sure we would have been told. It must have something to do with the dark mark. I find it hard to believe that seven students from the other houses also died.’

‘You told me about the rat sweetheart, it seems there are still many hiding their true selves. I wonder if Snape died?’

‘Even though I hate the man, no, I don’t think so, he made a vow to Professor Dumbledore, he switched loyalties. I don’t know that for a fact, it would depend on what type of magic was involved.’

‘That’s true, well, if we see Professor Snape then we will know they must have used powerful magic.’

Harry held Luna’s hand as they walked down through the castle, they got a few comments about being together, they got a few remarks which they ignored. When they entered the great hall they headed straight for the Ravenclaw table, but Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all staring at Harry with their mouths opened, but Ginny’s eyes glared as she stared at Luna Lovegood.

‘Look, that’s the new minister,’ Luna said.

‘Scrimgeour, I wonder if he’s here because of the deaths?’

‘I’m sure we will hear.’

Even though the Slytherin’s looked nervous, most students ate breakfast while they kept talking about why so many students died.

‘Attention everyone,’ Albus tapped his glass, ‘The Minister for Magic would like to say a few words.’

The great hall fell silent as the minister stood in front of the staff table, ‘Yesterday evening we got word that Lord Voldemort died,’ Rufus grinned as most of the students cheered, ‘Yes, that is excellent news. As of now we are still investigating how he died, but we believe we know who is responsible. Harry Potter, would you stand please.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Harry sighed but stood, ‘Yes Minister.’

‘We know it was you even though you were here at the time. What we would like to know is how you were able to kill him even if you were the one prophesied to do it?’

Harry looked down at Luna, ‘Tell them sweetheart.’

Harry squeezed Luna’s hand, ‘Most nights I sit up on the astronomy tower and speak with my godfather and my parent’s. Well, after some private lessons with Professor Dumbledore I needed some advice from the only people I trust, apart from my girlfriend, Luna,’ Harry gave her a smile, ‘Well, after seeing what type of life Voldemort had as a child, I realised our childhood was very similar and I realised that I could have turned out like him if I didn’t have the few people who thought I was worth knowing around me. After a lot of talking and thinking, I finally forgave Voldemort for taking my parent’s from me. It was right after I said that I felt him, felt his shock, his laughter then his death. I put my hand to my scar to realise it was now gone. The dog star winked at me, Sirius was telling me what happened, that forgiving him was something he could not handle.’

‘Mr Potter had a unique connection to Voldemort, due to the curse that did not kill him. Both of them could feel each other’s emotions, even send their feelings to the other,’ Albus smiled down at Harry, ‘I explained to Harry that Voldemort could not love as he had no humanity left.’

‘We have to thank you Mr Potter, it may not be what you intended, but it was what was prophesied, for you to kill him or for him to kill you. You accepted your fate, we are just thankful that you survived and he died, so thank you,’ Rufus and the staff began to applaud, the students joined in, lot’s of students cheered, then went up to pat Harry on the back or hug him, but Luna also received a lot of hugs.

‘I have one more thing to say, we are unsure how this happened, but right as all the marked death eaters died a miracle happened,’ Rufus pointed his wand at the doors, which opened.

‘Sirius,’ Harry whispered.

‘The veil threw me back pup, I wasn’t dead when I went through so when Bellatrix died it seemed to suck me back out,’ Sirius stared into his godson’s eyes, ‘Rufus had my name cleared even before last night, he was planning on telling you on the next lot of holidays.’

‘You’re really here?’

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, ‘I’m here and we now get to be family, along with Luna, welcome to the family Luna.’

‘Thank you Padfoot,’ When Sirius held his arm out, she walked into his arms alongside Harry.

‘A family reunited, I believe as a celebration that classes should be cancelled…for the rest of the week.’

Once again the students in the great hall exploded into cheers, but Harry kept his arms around his godfather and his girlfriend. He finally realised that he had a family, a family with Sirius and Luna. Forgiving Voldemort was the best decision Harry ever made.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
